The present invention relates to an elastic spike provided on soles of sports shoes such as golf shoes for preventing slippage. It also relates to sports shoes using such spikes.
A plurality of slippage preventing spikes are provided around a region of each sole where weight is mainly applied upon walking and any other activities. The conventional spikes, as a whole, including pins to be stuck into the ground and receiving portions for receiving the pins are made of hard substance such as metal or resin.
For example, when such conventional spikes are tacked in golf shoes which are sometimes used on a soft place such as a fairway or a green having grass and which are other times used on a hard place such as a paved hard way provided between the courses, if the golfer walks on a paved way, he or her is likely to be tired and also makes collision noises with the road surface. In this case, the uncomfortable noise frequencies collision would be transmitted to the feet.
In order to overcome the foregoing problem, such a structure has been proposed having a coil spring interposed between each pin and an associated receiving portion. When a pressure is applied to a tip end of the pin, the pin is slid into the receiving portion and when the pin is relieved from the pressure, the pin is returned back to the original position by the action of the spring. However, such a structure suffers from the problem that water enters between the pin and the receiving portion to rust the spring or otherwise mud or grass enters therebetween to obstruct the function of the spring.